


MCYT One-Shots! [Requests Open]

by Artist_NamedBre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_NamedBre/pseuds/Artist_NamedBre
Summary: Ahhhhh, i've been so bored but i cant write any series because of School- soooo, oneshots! Please keep requests away from non-con, i'd like for everything to be safe and sane! Unless my small, smooth brain wants to write some angsty fic with no comfort-
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Request (almost)Anything Here!

Okay! I'll list some stuff- Basically just some things in my head, sorry if its confusing, im quite tired writing this!

-I will write smut, maybe not BDSM or kinks involving any harm/abuse

-Im uncomfortable with female/male ships, sorry! But i will do platonic female/male love

-May be a little ooc, and may be more softer then usual

-I get shy/embarrassed easily, i might put a word in place of one on purpose!

-Any corrections/suggestions are very welcome!

-Quote prompts are life-saving, fite me

-Au's are weclome!

I'll add more later on!

Anyways, i'm open to almost everything right now! Onshots may be short, i'll try my best!

And, Updates may be slow! Christmas is coming in fast and i honestly forgot about it for a second! I'll try my best to get chapters out!!


	2. Teasing At School Is Normal, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo knows teasing at school is normal for people, but to him, the lines are blurred between Teasing and Harming (No physical harm! Only harsh words, Harming as in Emotional and slightly Mental?) Tommy spots his brother having a hard time focusing in classes, how his hands shake the most time ticks by, finally he gets an answer to why Tubbo has been so odd. But only after everyone else in his family knows.
> 
> Or, Tubbo doesnt know he's a victim of bullying and doesnt tell Tommy because he thinks he'll overreact, which, he does.
> 
> In this, i wrote it like Tubbo was adopted into the family! Just because that'd be adorable, i really hope you enjoy reading! Next one-shot will be out in a little bit!
> 
> Slight(?) TW:
> 
> Bullying, Harsh Words, Pushing(only once, it hurts me to write it- the poor boi!) And Swears
> 
> Requested by Mighty_Owl! Thanks! It was super fun to write!

Shallow and calm breaths turned into quick and panicked ones within seconds, why?

Tubbo was sat at his desk, Math class, his leg bouced up and down quickly in a desperate attempt to call nerves that were going crazy. His heartbeat sped up, since when did that happen?

His body flashed in cold and hot as the bell rung and teacher dismissing everyone in class. The boy needed to calm down, it was only some playful teasing that meant nothing. Atleast, thats what he believed. The harsh comments of hating on his hair, how he dressed, how he looked in General.

But that was normal, wasnt it? Having people bash your looks, your style. His brother's got it and they didnt react to it as much as he did.

So why was he reacting?

His mind raced until he was snapped back into reality by a "Tubbo! Hello? Are you alright?" And quick taps on his desk. He met eyes with the teacher, his own filling with fear "Oh- Oh yeah! Sorry, uhm- Zoned out?" He questioned himself which made the teacher stare for a second, nodding "Alright. Well, you're dismissed, go get lunch." And with that the brunet stood and collected his things, trotting out of the safe place with hesitance.

This is fine, right? This was just playful Teasing. Just, Teasing.

Thats all he told himself, head down while he followed the flow of students flooding through the halls. He thought about how much it looked like a bee's nest; Students learning from Teachers, going to their lockers like filling up a small hole full of honey he adores, communicating and finding knew people to work with. It brought a gentle and zoned-out smile to his face.

Shortly lived. Tubbo gasped when he felt large hands push him against a locker, a fist slamming into the metal beside his head and a cocky smirk that haunted his dreams "Look at the bee-boy! What has ya smilin' today?" It came out as a sneer, from a boy older then him.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? You sure?" The older boy's breath smelt like smoke and cheap alcohol. The kind Tommy would want to drink only to have Tubbo stop him so their father wouldnt give them a horrible two hour lecture on good life choices. A bang next to his head woke him again "Answer the fucking question!"

"Nothing! Nothing i swear!" He finally replied, gaze flicking down to their feet instead of deep brown eyes that broke his soul. The older wore a grey hoodie, black jeans, and a deep blue hat with a symbol on it. The fist moved from the side of his head and down into pockets, Tubbo breathed a sigh of relief that came out louder and almost like a whine. Laughing from a few people spiked up when they realized the boy was shaking like a leaf and tears well in his eyes, barely being caught on his lower lashes and eyelid.

"Out of my sight, i'll start gagging if i have to see your face any longer." With a fake gag following close after. 

It hurt, having someone force words out of his mouth with silent threats he didnt know. But it was worse, it left his mind to wander into what he would do if Tubbo didnt answer, didnt listen. Would he hurt him? Would he threaten to hurt Tommy? Would he spread lies? It was all left hangubg in the air. Quickly turning to speed-walk towards his locker a couple doors down the hallway.

Why was he so sensitive?

Was he not as strong as he would like to be?

Would his brothers help him if he told them? Or would they laugh at him like how the group of boys always did?

Reacting the cold locker, he hesitated, did he need anything? Oh, right. He had Gym with Tommy, oh! And it was Friday! He knew only on Friday's his class joined his other brother's class; Techno and Wilbur.

Techno and Wilbur were like him and Tommy in so many ways, the most obvious was how close they were. If one was in an area, the other was bound to be there. The one difference was Tommy and Tubbo were just brothers, Techno and Wilbur were twins sperated by two minutes. He loved his family so much, they were so close and he couldnt thank the stars enough for his family, let alone have enough words to explain the love.

Just like that: Gym. Lunch was uneventful apart from him and Tommy doing some trick-shots into the trash with small items like wrappers, left-over food they no longer wanted, even a stupid bit about how Tubbo was going to throw his bro's lunchbag into the trash, acting as if it was the saddest thing on Earth.

Anyways, back to reality.

It was a warm-up game; Everybody's It Tag.

Techno had everyone down within minutes, only one stood and neither could touch eachother no matter how hard they tried. In the end, it was a tie the two boys whined about. Now it was something he didnt pay attention to, leaning over to whisper into the blonde's ear- who sat beside him pn the bench- and asked a simple "What are we playing?" Getting a "Dodgeball, then we're playing some basketball and going into the weight-room for thirty."

It was fun, of course! He was out of breath, leaning against the wall as Tommy tried to lift weights he probably shouldnt try to. Thats when it struck him; The bell was going to ring. His pupils dialated, the fear of being cornored and 'Teased' again circling in his chest as it left a cold void behind.

Tubbo needed to tell someone.

But not Tommy. He'd get them in trouble and probably hurt people who are already hurting inside. Violence wasnt the answer.

So, the next best thing? His most kind and gentle brother; Wilbur. The musician of the fmaily, known for his classic yellow sweater and silly songs he willfully posted.

Willfully.

Why was that word so harsh to him now? It made his stomach flip and eyes threaten to spill out salty tears he greeted every night and rubbed into the poor pillow he used.

God, he has to stop zoning out so much. He didnt even know why it happened half the time, usually he had great strength in focusing- was it because he was feeling so down lately? Like he'd puke at any second out of fear, or like he'd cry and breakdown infront of everyone. He didnt want that.

Ten minutes before the bell rung, he tugged at Wilbur's sweater and motioned for them to go outside and into the hall for a moment. It started out friendly, childish. Before he blurted "I- Im being teased. I think- please dont laugh Wilbur." He muttered with eyes turning glassy, tears already almost breaking through the thin barrier. His brother didnt laugh, instead his expression turned from curiousity to almost guilt.

"Pardon?" Wilbur needed to know if what he heard was true "I said, im being teased- by this group of-" He stopped, voice too unstable as it squeaked. And instead of snorting, Wilbur tugged him into a hug and started to run his fingers through the shorter boy's hair.

"Tubbo. How long?" Came the question a few seconds after a soft sob or three were released.

"I think two months?" Tubbo wasnt sure, he stopped counting after the first week. But he was happy he was in someone's caring arms, melting into it like he was a boy starved of love for years. And truely it felt like he was. The older boy's ripped away any and all love he felt without even knowing it, the effects it had on him were so much. It overwhelmed him at night. In the dark he heard their snickers, replaying events he wished never happened or he got hit in the head and the memory squeezed itself out of his head.

Telling someone helped, a whole lot.

Within a week Philza, his father, had the school informed that his son was being bullied, how much it harmed Tubbo emotionally.

And that night, something happened;

Tubbo made it home with his brother's, a heavy and tense air hung between all four of them. He didnt know if it was something good or bad but his mind certainly made him think it was oh so bad. It really wasnt. The moment he took his shoe's off and placed his bag on the coat-rack he was brought into Philza's, his father, arms, a very protective and warm hug he never knew he needed so so much. Of course there was a breif scolding, it was honestly expected, but right after he was sufficated in forehead kisses, hugs from his entire family- well apart from Techno who only gave a knowing gaze and a reassuring shoulder squeeze, Tubbo begging that the pinkette didnt do anything to the boy's only earned a "Depends." To which Phil scoffed at "Dont harm the boy's, Technoblade! Even if we all really want them to taste their own medicine, just leave them be. Karma will come bite them soon."

Tubbo laughed at that, a geniune and broken laugh. He didnt know when, but Tommy made some jokes, getting corrected and added to by Wilbur, and soon the brother's were all in a giggling fit. Techno and Phil disappeared into the kitchen, he assumed it was to start dinner but in reality Phil was calling the school and making sure Techno stood at arm's length so he didnt snatch the phone and start a whole war on a school he went to.

The brunet missed the happy and home feel, now glad he has it back in his hold. Glad he told someone.

Sadly, Tommy caused a scene the following Monday. Techno getting sent to Detention for stabbing several boy's with a plastic fork. But Tubbo was still quite thrilled to have his family protect him, his saviours. He now knew that id he needed a shoulder to lean on, he had his Family.

His lovely small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too pleased with the outcome, but it was still fun to write! Sort of did it half-asleep again. But, its there! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! More will be on its way! Oh and, Happy Holidays!


End file.
